testingiauh912fandomcom-20200214-history
Matin.takhtesangi. test method. 92.02.1
IN HIS NAME A test method is a definitive procedure that produces a test result. A test can be considered as technical operation that consists of determination of one or more characteristics of a given product, process or service according to a specified procedure. Often a test is part of an experiment. The test result can be qualitative (yes/no), categorical, or quantitative (a measured value). It can be a personal observation or the output of a precision measuring instrument. Usually the test result is the dependent variable, the measured response based on the particular conditions of the test or the level of the independent variable. Some tests, however, may involve changing the independent variable to determine the level at which a certain response occurs: in this case, the test result is the independent variable. What are the characteristics of a good test? Characteristics of a Good Test: 1- Validity A test is considered as valid when it measures what it is supposed to measure. 2- Reliability a test is considered reliable if it is taken again by the same students under the same circumstances and the score average is almost the constant, taking into consideration that the time between the test and the retest is of reasonable length. 3- Objectivity: objectivity means that if the test is marked by different people, the score will be the same . In other words, marking process should not be affected by the marking person's personality. 4- Comprehensiveness: A good test should include items from different areas of material assigned for the test. like ( dialogue - composition - comprehension - grammar - vocabulary - orthography - dictation - handwriting ) 5- Simplicity: Simplicity means that the test should be written in a clear , correct and simple language , it is important to keep the method of testing as simple as possible while still testing the skill you intend to test. 6- Scorability : Scorability means that each item in the test has its own mark related to the distribution of marks given by ( The Ministry of Education ' Consideration in test method' • Like traits tested, test methods also affect test performance. • Test methods: features of the test context, the controlled versions of the contextual features that determine the nature of the language performance that is expected for a given test. • The closer the correspondence between the characteristics of the test method and the essential features of language use contexts, the more authentic the test task will be for test takers. Some common in test method • multiple choice • fill-in • cloze • translation—sentence • translation—passage • composition • dictation • short question answering • oral interview Importance of test methods: In software development, engineering, science, manufacturing, and business, it is vital for all interested people to understand and agree upon methods of obtaining data and making measurements. It is common for a physical property to be strongly affected by the precise method of testing or measuring that property. It is vital to fully document experiments and measurements and to provide needed definitions to specifications and contracts. Using a standard test method, perhaps published by a respected standards organization, is a good place to start. Sometimes it is more useful to modify an existing test method or to develop a new one. Again, documentation and full disclosure are very necessary. A well-written test method is important. However, even more important is choosing a method of measuring the correct property or characteristic. Not all tests and measurements are equally useful: usually a test result is used to predict or imply suitability for a certain purpose. For example, if a manufactured item has several components, test methods may have several levels of connections: *test results of a raw material should connect with tests of a component made from that material *test results of a component should connect with performance testing of a complete item *results of laboratory performance testing should connect with field performance These connections or correlations may be based on published literature, engineering studies, or formal programs such as quality function deployment. Validation of the suitability of the test method is often required. Content of a test method: Quality management systems usually require full documentation of the procedures used in a test. The document for a test method might include: *Descriptive title *Scope over which class of materials or articles may be evaluated *Date of last effective revision and revision designation *Reference to most recent test method validation *Person, office, or agency responsible for questions on the test method, updates, and deviations. *The significance or importance of the test method and its intended use. *Terminology and definitions to clarify the meanings of the test method *A listing of the types of apparatus and measuring instrument (sometimes the specific device) required to conduct the test *Safety precautions *Required calibrations and metrology systems *Environmental concerns and considerations *Sampling procedures: How samples are to be obtained, and Number of samples (sample size). *Conditioning or required environmental chamber: temperature, humidity, etc., including tolerances *Preparation of samples for the test and test fixtures *Detailed procedure for conducting the test *Calculations and analysis of data *Interpretation of data and test method output *Report: format, content, data, etc. Test Method Validation: Test methods are often scrutinized for their validity, applicability, and accuracy. It is very important that the scope of the test method be clearly defined, and any aspect included in the scope is shown to be accurate and repeatable through validation. Test method validations often encompass the following considerations: *Accuracy and precision: Demonstration of accuracy may require the creation of a reference value if none is yet available. *Repeatability and Reproducibility, sometimes in the form of a Gauge R&R. *Range or a continuum scale over which the test method would be considered accurate. *Measurement resolution, be it spatial, temporal, or otherwise. *Curve fitting, typically for linearity, which justifies interpolation between calibrated reference points. *Robustness or the insensitivity to potentially subtle variables in the test environment or setup which may be difficult to control. *Usefulness to predict end-use characteristics and performance *Measurement uncertainty *Inter laboratory or round robin tests *other types of measurement systems analysis *Certified reference materials *Data analysis *Design of experiments *Document management system *EPA Methods *Integrated test facility *Measurement Systems Analysis *Measurement uncertainty *Metrication *Observational error *Replication (statistics) *Sampling (statistics) *Specification (technical standard) *Test Management Approach *Verification and validation